


a demon's annoyance

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Other, Sebastian basically complaining about his problems for the first few chapters, basically a family bc kuro depresses me LOL, basically its very wholsome and overall pg minus bard's swearing fits, everyone is closer then what they are in canon, he goes grocery shopping and fights an asshole for being an asshole, its called a demon's annoyance because sebastian is easily irritated and petty, no real romantic ships, not sebaciel, overall wholsome family fic, parentel fic, reg kuro antics minus the death and serious of the current arcs, sebastian is highkey ociel's older brother/dad figure, tanaka is everyone's grandfather, when he comes back to the manor usual chaos ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ɪᴛ's ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴀ ʀᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴ ʙᴜᴛʟᴇʀ, sᴇʙᴀsᴛɪᴀɴ ᴍɪᴄʜᴀᴇʟɪs. ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ sᴇʀᴠᴀɴᴛs ʟᴇᴀʀɴ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ sɴᴀᴄᴋ ᴏɴ ғᴏᴏᴅs sᴇʙᴀsᴛɪᴀɴ sᴘᴇғɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ sᴀɪᴅ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ғᴏʀ ғᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴍᴇᴀʟs? ᴘᴇʀʜᴀᴘs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴀɴsᴡᴇʀ ɪs ᴛʜᴇɪʀ sɪᴍᴘʟʏ ᴏɴʟʏ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ.





	1. rainy grocery day

_Another day, another annoyance._

Thought demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, as he'd make his way through the crowded London streets on a rainy day.

That day, he was out and about to the market, to gather groceries for both the icebox and pantry that he had found close to empty, once again for the third time that month.

When will they learn?

He was in disbelief!

His coworkers had done it again- plowing through the food...Food that ALL had their own purposes- food for all meals of the day, events, special occasions- the list could go on and on in his head!

Not only that, but he had to take several means in getting it all, too.

There was the food that he had pre-ordered for special occasions, food that he had to go to the market for in London, and of course, a few of the villages in the Phantomhive domain - had those ignorant staff members no damn decency?

Not even to ask for their purpose for which he had bought them?

He had told them at least a million times that a lot of the food he bought all had a purpose- he had even gone through the damning trouble of getting them all bloody marked for what he was planning to make, too!

And now, he was forced to go out in the drizzling rain and get groceries when he had been supposed to be back at the manor, giving his young master his daily lessons, which forced the butler late last night to have to decide to simply make his young lord do paperwork for his company that day instead of doing the lessons that he had ORIGINALLY PLANNED to do.

The demon, clad in black would look around the market after looking up from his list with a sigh.

_Oh, how I wish I didn't have to make this inconvenient run...I could be doing so many other productive things instead of this!_

_I lectured them, per usual._

_But I'm sure it'll have the same outcome..._

_They can't learn, can they?_

_Oh, How annoying._

_Well.....I rather suppose it can't be helped._

_They are just humans, after all..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

** _Blundering idiots, at that. _ **


	2. decision at the fruit stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musing about the several new changes in his life as well as everyone's changed attitudes ever since they had all started to spen more time together, Sebastian shops for fruits that he's planning to use in many of the future deserts that he and Baldroy plan to serve in the several weeks to come.

_No........._

_ Not this one......_

_Oh, yes - this one would go wonderfully with Monday's planned meal!_

The butler clad in black thought, inspecting several fruits that he had planned to make an array of delicious desserts with, in the coming weeks.

Hopefully, he could get this over quickly, so he could get home and assist Bard with making lunch so no one would get poisoned by the man's (usually) toxic and undercooked...And sometimes ever OVERCOOKED, cooking - 

_I swear, if that boy starts lunch without me and makes a mess out of the meat I went out of my way to order early this morning, it won't be a very good day for him._

Sebastian thought, sighing softly, in all honesty, EXPECTING him to do it despite the demon's numerous warnings. as he'd pick up a pair, carefully inspecting it before putting it down.

_Mhm...No. Usually, Mister Caldwell's pears are rather exceptional, but unfortunately, the majority of these pears don't look too good...It's a shame they aren't up to par. I know some of the servants wanted those pear turnovers as a desert this week, but I suppose they'll have to wait for the next shopping trip..._

After inspecting a few more fruits and deciding to get a pound or two (blueberries, namely), he'd take account of all the fruits he had gotten so far.

_Apples, peaches, oranges, grapes, blueberries, strawberries..._

In fact, Sebastian planned to make a blueberry pie with powdered sugar and whipped topping for his little Master, as well as the staff, after dinner.

_Hopefully, he'd enjoy it._

After all, when didn't his tiny Lord enjoy his cooking? - Maybe when he was just starting out, cooking for the first time in his early days as a butler, but not now- even though he knew he shouldn't expect praise from his Lord - after all, he was a butler, and he knew what was expected of him. Not only that but a demon under a contract as well!- but he did have to admit that he felt most satisfied when he could tell that he enjoyed it.

And even if he wasn't supposed to expect it, or care about any type of praise, surprisingly his Lord had started to compliment him more regularly...

Maybe it was because of all that time he, his Master, as well as all the staff had been spending together as of late...They had recently started going to many, many more outings with the Young Master...Outings that were more private.

Outings that they (the staff) were allowed to participate in. Swimming at the nearby lake in his Master's domain, picnics in the garden, shopping - they seemingly did it all.

They had even had a game night a week back, just them, their Master, Prince Soma and Agni, Lady Sieglinde and Wolfram, as well as the Earl's fiancee, Lady Elizabeth.

Ever since those outings had started to become regular, the more open everyone had started to grow...Seemingly closer to one another.

It had become easier to explain things to the servants, and not only have them understand but actually LISTEN to him.

For the most part, Bard had stopped bringing firearms into the kitchen and making a mess.

Mey Rin checked the laces on her combat boots before she took the fine china out of the cabinets.

Finny actually asked Sebastian before he did something accidentally drastic to the garden, thus stopping whatever horrendous disaster that was bound to happen beforehand.

Snake and Tanaka...

_Well..._

They were Snake and Tanaka. They knew what their jobs were, and they already did them well, so there wasn't much to really say about them, that changed... Well, maybe there was...

Snake had become more open and comfortable around everyone else, and Tanaka...Well, _nope. _

Nothing changed about Tanaka, but that's not that surprising, honestly. 

And as for the Earl, he had started to become more open. He started to actually talk about his feelings to the staff, rather than keeping them all bottled up...He'd disappear for a while while we were all shopping, and get everyone gifts...

He...._Started to smile._

He started to show that he _cared._

_How strange this is all turning out to be..._

The butler would mumble with a sigh, paying the vendor before him for the fruits he had wanted to buy for the future dishes he and Baldroy were going to make for the next few weeks.

He'd thank the vendor, his usual smile on his lips before he'd take the paper bag that held the items he'd bought, and started to make his way to the next stand where he would continue his grocery shopping, that would (hopefully) last for the next few weeks..Assuming the staff that wouldn't eat it all before then.

As he walked the cobblestone street, bags and baskets in hand, the demon would check the products he had bought, letting out a seemingly-tired sigh, getting ready, mentally, to face another irritating human.

_Just one more hour and I'll finally be finished with this nonsense..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the majority of the original chapter in order to fit its newfound plot.


End file.
